The present invention relates to a flush toilet provided with a toilet body, a first means for supplying wash water, a second means for discharging wash water, a third means for operating as a valve disposed between the first means and the second means, a fourth means for switching the third means, a fifth means for driving the fourth means, and a timer for regulating the duration of the operation of the fifth means.
Flush toilets provided with a toilet body, a first means for supplying wash water, a second means for discharging wash water, a third means for operating as a valve disposed between the first means and the second means, a fourth means for switching the third means, a fifth means for driving the fourth means, and a timer for regulating the duration of the operation of the fifth means are widely used.
In the aforementioned flush toilets, the fifth means drives the fourth means, the fourth means opens the third means to lead wash water to the second means, the second means discharges the wash water to the toilet body to flush it, the fourth means closes the third means to stop supplying the second means with the wash water, and the flushing of the toilet body is finished.
The timer regulates the duration of the operation of the fifth means to regulate the duration of the operation of the fourth means. Thus, the duration of opening the third means is regulated and quantity of the wash water used for flushing the toilet body is regulated.
The conventional flush toilet is provided with an electric timer. Therefore, the duration of the operation of the fifth means becomes impossible regulate and the flushing of the toilet body becomes impossible to carry out at an electric service interruption.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a flush toilet provided with a toilet body, a first means for supplying wash water, a second means for discharging wash water, a third means for operating as a valve disposed between the first means and the second means, a fourth means for switching the third means, a fifth means for driving the fourth means, and a timer for regulating the duration of the operation of the fifth means, wherein the toilet body can be flushed even at an electric service interruption.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a flush toilet comprising a toilet body, a first means for supplying wash water, a second means for discharging wash water, a third means for operating as a valve disposed between the first means and the second means, a fourth means for switching the third means, a fifth means for driving the fourth means, a mechanical timer and a sixth means for being manipulated to supply the fifth means with strain energy, wherein the fifth means releases the strain energy accumulated in it to drive the fourth means, and the mechanical timer consumes a part of the strain energy released from the fifth means to regulate duration of the operation of the fifth means, and further comprising a seventh means for adjusting the rate of the strain energy consumption by the mechanical timer to adjust the duration of the operation of the fifth means, wherein the seventh means alternatively selects one among a plurality of rates of strain energy consumption different from each other.
In a flush toilet in accordance with the present invention, the toilet body can be flushed even at an electric service interruption because the mechanical timer regulates the duration of the operation of the fifth means.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rate of the strain energy consumption by the mechanical timer increases and decreases as the driving velocity of the fifth means increases and decreases.
Resistance against the operation of the fifth means increases and decreases as the strain energy consumption increases and decreases. Therefore, the driving velocity of the fifth means is kept constant and the timing of switching the third means is kept constant even if the driving force of the fifth means fluctuates a little.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mechanical timer comprises a generator driven by the fifth means and a current consumer connected to the generator.
The duration of the operation of the fifth means can be adjusted by adjusting the rate of the consumption of the strain energy released from the fifth means. The strain energy released from the fifth means can be consumed as electric power. The current consumer can be adjusted easily Therefore, electric power consumption can be adjusted easily, duration of the operation of the fifth means can be adjusted easily, and the quantity of the wash water used for flushing the toilet body can be adjusted easily.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises an eighth means for being manipulated to manipulate the seventh means.
The duration of the operation of the fifth means can be adjusted easily by manipulating the seventh means with the eighth means.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the seventh means is manipulated with the sixth means.
When the seventh means is manipulated with the sixth means, it becomes unnecessary to manipulate another means for adjusting the duration of the operation of the fifth means and the manipulation for adjusting the duration of the operation of the fifth means becomes easy.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the third means comprises a pilot-operated valve.
When a pilot-operated valve is used, the force necessary for switching the third means decreases, the fifth means is downsized, and the force necessary for manipulating the sixth means decreases.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a pipe connecting a pilot valve portion of the pilot-operated valve with a switching valve portion of the pilot-operated valve.
When a pipe connects a pilot valve portion of the pilot-operated valve with a switching valve portion of the pilot-operated valve, it becomes possible to dispose the pilot valve portion distanced from the switching valve portion, and degrees of freedom in arranging the third means increases.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet comprises a plurality of the second means, and the third means comprises a switching valve disposed on a wash water passage extending from the first means and a selector valve for alternatively supplying one of the second means with wash water.
When a plurality of the second means discharge the wash water successively, the flushing of the toilet body becomes efficient and the quantity of the wash water used for flushing the toilet body decreases.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the selector valve is disposed downstream of the switching valve and connected to the switching valve in series.
The selector valve disposed downstream of the switching valve is not exposed to a high pressure because a pressure loss is generated when the wash water passes through the switching valve. Therefore, the selector valve need not be strengthened for high pressure and can be downsized.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a ninth means for being manipulated to open the switching valve.
A large force is necessary for opening the switching valve. When a user of the flush toilet manipulates the ninth means to open the switching valve, the driving force supplied by the fifth means switches the selector valve which is not exposed to a high pressure and does not need a large force to open and close it, and the driving force supplied by the fifth means closes the switching valve which does not need a large force to close it, the fifth means can be downsized and the force necessary for manipulating the sixth means can be reduced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the sixth means forms the ninth means.
When the sixth means forms the ninth means, it becomes unnecessary to provide the ninth means and the number of elements decreases.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a tenth means for regulating flow rate of the wash water.
The flow rate of the wash water and quantity of the wash water used for flushing the toilet body can be optimized corresponding to the specifications of the flush toilet by regulating the flow rate of the wash water.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the tenth means is an eleventh means for achieving a constant flow rate.
The eleventh means suppresses the fluctuation of the flow rate of the discharging wash water due to the fluctuation of the pressure of the wash water supplied by the first means. Therefore, it becomes possible to flush the toilet body stably.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a case for receiving the third means, the fourth means, the fifth means and the mechanical timer.
When the third means, the fourth means, the fifth means and the mechanical timer are received in a case, it becomes difficult to tamper with the flush toilet in a way that might change the timing of the discharge of the wash water and/or damage the aforementioned devices, etc.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a twelfth means for regulating the manipulated variable of the sixth means at a predetermined level.
Regulating the manipulated variable of the sixth means enables the strain energy accumulated in the fifth means to be regulated accurately, the duration of the operation of the fifth means to be regulated accurately, the timing of switching the third means and the timing of discharging the wash water to be regulated accurately, and the quantity of discharging wash water can to regulated accurately.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means moves reciprocally and its operation in the outward movement is asymmetrical with that in the homeward movement.
The fourth means with reciprocal movement can be downsized. When the operation of the fourth means in the outward movement is asymmetrical with that in the homeward movement, the manner of discharging the wash water is optimized and the efficiency of flushing the toilet body is enhanced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means is driven only by the fifth means.
When the fourth means is driven only by the fifth means, the duration of the operation thereof can be regulated accurately by the mechanical timer, the timing of switching the third means can be regulated accurately and the quantity of the discharging wash water can be regulated accurately.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a thirteenth means for releasing the engagement of the sixth means with the fifth means after the operation of the sixth means for supplying the fifth means with strain energy is completed to return the sixth means to the start point.
When the sixth means returns to the start point just after the manipulation of the sixth means is completed, a user of the flush toilet feels easy.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the third means closes under the upstream pressure.
When the third means closes under the upstream pressure, no failure in stopping the wash water occurs even if the pressure of the wash water supplied by the first means is high.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a cam.
Various wash water discharge modes can be achieved by changing the shape of the cam.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the cam is provided with a shape wherein the component of a force applied from the cam to the third means in the direction of switching of the third means is larger than that in the direction at right angles to the aforementioned direction.
When the component of the force applied from the cam to the third means in the direction of switching of the third means is larger than that in the direction at right angles to the aforementioned direction, the driving force of the fifth means can be reduced, the fifth means can be downsized, and the force for manipulating the sixth means can be reduced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a plurality of cams and the shape of the cam for switching the third means in the outward movement of the fourth means is different from that of the cam for switching the third means in the homeward movement of the fourth means.
When the shape of the cam for switching the third means in the outward movement of the fourth means is different from that of the cam for switching the third means in the homeward movement of the fourth means, the manner of discharging the wash water becomes optimized and the efficiency of flushing the toilet body is enhanced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a first cam for opening the switching valve and a second cam for closing the switching valve, the first cam has a shape adapted to gradually open the switching valve, and the second cam has a shape adapted to rapidly close the switching valve.
When the switching valve exposed to a high water pressure is opened gradually, the force for opening the switching valve decreases and the fifth means can be downsized. When the switching valve is closed rapidly, the time necessary for flushing the toilet body is reduced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a third cam for switching the selector valve, and the third cam has a shape adapted to gradually open the selector valve and rapidly close the selector valve.
When the selector valve is opened gradually, the force for manipulating the selector valve is reduced and the fifth means is downsized. When the selector valve is closed rapidly, the time necessary for flushing the toilet body is reduced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a cam and a fourteenth means for engaging the cam with the third means alternatively at the outward movement of the fourth means or at the homeward movement of the fourth means.
When the cam is engaged with the third means alternatively in the outward movement of the fourth means or in the homeward movement of the fourth means, the operation of the fourth means for switching the third means at its outward movement becomes asymmetrical to that at its homeward movement. Therefore, the manner of discharging the wash water is optimized and the efficiency of flushing the toilet body is enhanced.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means comprises a fifteenth means for forcing the fourteenth means to a position where the fourteenth means can engage the cam.
When the fourteenth means is forced to a position where the fourteenth means can engage the cam, the engagement between the fourteenth means and the cam is surely achieved, the operation of the fourth means for switching the third means becomes sure, and the operation of the flush toilet for flushing the toilet body becomes sure.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourteenth means and the cam move reciprocally in one united body.
When the fourteenth means and the cam move reciprocally in one united body, the fourth means is downsized.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flush toilet further comprises a sixteenth means for controlling the stroke of the reciprocal movement of the fourth means.
When the stroke of the reciprocal movement of the fourth means is controlled, the timing of switching the third means is controlled and the quantity of the wash water used for flushing the toilet body is controlled.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fourth means opens the switching valve in its outward movement.
When the fourth means opens the switching valve in its outward movement, it becomes possible to reduce the stroke of the reciprocal movement of the fourth means, thereby discharging the wash water only from a selected one among a plurality of the second means. Such a manner of discharging the wash water is convenient for cleaning the toilet body.